Getting Along
by Koffepuppy101
Summary: Dumbledore and the rest of the Professors at Hogwarts decided to end house rivalries by making Slytherins and Gryffindors share a room with each other and live as Muggles for two weeks. Meanwhile a love is blooming between two unexpected enemies.
1. The Announcement

This is my very first Drarry fanfic and it fluff with lemon at the end... probably? Also since it's my first don't sue me if it sucks. Multiple perspectives from each character

( thought during speech)

" speech "

'Thought '

Harry's POV

It was an ordinary day for me, well as normal as it can get for a wizard attending Hogwarts. It was currently dinner and we were eating in the Great Hall. I tend to zone out most of the times and look at people or a certain person. A person that I like that I shouldn't, Draco Malfoy. Yup Draco Malfoy stole the heart of The-Boy-Who-Lived, The Golden Boy, The Chosen One! I kept looking at Draco and then he caught my eye and winked. I mean he could have just had something in his eye he was looking at someone else "Harry!" Hermione half yelled at me snapping me out of my daze.

"Hmm? What?" I asked while blinking my eyes to bring myself back to the hard cold place we call reality.

"I was gonna ask you why you haven't been eating?" Asked Hermione with worry on her face.

"Yeah mate you haven't been eating much lately." Stated Ron with the same look as Hermione on his face.

"Oh um I haven't been hungry much." I replied hoping it would satisfy them. Ron seemed pretty much convinced but Hermione could do with some more persuasive. Just when Hermione was going to comment on my answer Dumbledore silenced the Great Hall. All eyes went on him.

"I understand that all of you students know about our school house rivalry," He paused particularly to look at the Gryffindor and Slytherin tables. "I and the rest of the staff have thought about an idea to get all houses to cooperate together."

"Each head of house will choose five different students from each house to participate in this event." Great each event that happens here at least has to do with me.

"Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw will be given trust exercises and different task to complete together. The Gryffindor and Slytherin students that will be chosen will be sharing rooms together and be living as muggles for two weeks." I practically heard all the gasps and prayers from the Slytherins hoping that they aren't chosen. I was okay with the challenge mostly because I grew up with muggles.

"If your name is called please come up to my office after dinner is over. Now Professor McGonagall and Professor Snape please state the names of the students chosen."

"Yes now then the first name will be , Harry Potter ( knew it) , Hermione Granger, Ronald Weasley, Neville Longbottom , and Seamus Finnigan"

"Great now we have to live with Slytherins for two weeks." Muttered Ron.

"Oh c'mon Ron stop being so immature. I actually agree with Professor Dumbledore, it was about time they did something about all the house rivalries." Lecturer Hermione. I was trying my hardest not to laugh at how my friends keep arguing about the littlest things. Seamus looked like an exact replica of Ron mourning this entire idea. Neville looked pale as a ghost terrified at the idea of sharing a room with a Slytherin.

"Professor Snape would you please say the names of your students."

"Draco Malfoy, Pansy Parkinson, Blaise Zabini , Gregory Crabbe, and Vincent Goyle."


	2. Television

Draco's POV

After dinner me and the rest of the Slytherins that got chosen went up to Dumbledore's office with Professor Snape. On the way I was wondering where we were going to sleep or if they installed a new room somewhere on the grounds and about how the rest of the two weeks are going to go. "Hey Draco so hows it gonna be with you and Potter , eh?" Pansy teased me knowing that I've had a crush on Harry Potter since second year when he risked his life to save the Weasley girl from the Basilisk.

"Nothing is going to happen Pansy dear." I replied with my famous Malfoy smirk. Now that was a lie. I will try with everything in my power to make something happen between us.

Once we entered Dumbledore's office I noticed that the Gryffindors already got here.

"Now then since everyone is here I'd like to explain how the next two weeks will go. You ten will share a bedroom with a student from a different house. The room in which this event will take place will have everything an ordinary Muggle house would have. A television, kitchen, a couple of technology devices, board games , etc." I had now idea what most of those lthings were but apparently I was going to have to use them for the next two weeks.

"Each pair will have chores to complete during your time there . Now are there any questions?"

"I have one Professor. Will our entire time there be filled with Muggle objects or will there be some Wizarding objects too?" Asked Granger.

"There will only be Muggle objects during your time there Miss Granger." Answered Dumbledore. "Now then if that is all I'll escort you all to your rooms." Said Dumbledore with a visible twinkle in his eyes while he stood up.

We were walking towards the direction of the dungeons but made a left turn and there was a door. Dumbledore stood by the door and waited for all of us. "This will be your room your possessions are already in here brought by the house elves." He open it and inside was a very cozy living room area with books, chairs, sofas, and other muggle objects that that don't know about. There were wood floors and the walls were painted a cream color. There was a fur rug in the center of the room and a weird black mirror-like screen in the center of a wall. And apparently it's a very famous thing in the Muggle world telling by how Granger , Potter, and Finnigan shouted "Tv!" And ran for a small rectangular item with colorful buttons on it with numbers and arrows on it. Next to the living room there is a kitchen with hard wood floors the same cream wall paint a stove and oven, sink , counters and cabinets, and a another rectangular box like thing with handles . "Um... Professor what are these things?" Asked Pansy pointing at each strange looking rectangular item.

"Ah yes. This right here is a what was it again?"

"A television Professor." Answered Granger.

"Ah yes. And I do believe that this little thing is the controller for it. Yes?" He said holding up what he said to be a controller.

"And the other thing in the kitchen sir?" Asked Blaise.

"That mister Zabini is a refrigerator. It is used by Muggles to keep their food cold." Answered Professor Dumbledore. "Now then if you have any questions on these muggle items I'm sure you can ask Mister Potter , Finnigan, and miss Granger." And with that he left with saying : " Have fun."


	3. The Truce

Harry's POV

As soon as Professor Dumbledore left the room both me and Seamus ran for the remote control. We both got there at the same time so we started fighting for it.

"And now ladies and gentlemen we are witnessing two idiotic teenage boys fight for control over the television." Mocked Hermione sounding like someone a animal show.

"So, Granger. What is the whole idea of this- this television?" Asked Parkinson with a disgusted look on her face as she looked at me and Seamus still fighting over the controller.

"Aha!" I shouted in victory as I held up the remote control in my hand.

"Oh please you two act like children!" Scolded Hermione. "In the muggle world television is a very common thing to have. You can watch different channels from around the world. It ranges from children's cartoon shows to news channel."

"Ok. I sorta understand it but... what are cartoons?" Asked Parkinson.

"Harry you're answering her this time." Hermione nearly shouted at me.

"Fine. Cartoons are stories of make believe characters but they move. Just like Wizarding photographs. It's just that it can take up to one hour for a cartoon to end." I answer as best as I can.

"Ok." Says Parkinson. "We should probably go check our rooms."

"Yeah. We should." Agreed Neville. With that we all went with our so called partners to find our rooms.

Me and Draco- Malfoy I corrected myself went to find our room. We stopped when we approached a door with golden name plate that read 'Potter Malfoy'

We turned to look at each other and just shrugged. Malfoy's hand went for the door knob and opened it with a turn.

We went in and the room had green walls , two four- poster beds. One with red and gold bedsheets the other one with green and sliver bedsheets. To the side of each bed there were a bedside table. In the middle of the room there was a sliver and gold carpet. At the far end of the room there were two desks next to each other. There were closets next to each bed and two vanities. We went to our wardrobes to find our clothes along side with muggle clothes.

"Well Malfoy looks like this'll be our new life for the next to weeks." I said more to myself than Draco.

"Mm-hm. Let's make it a good one." He replied.

"What do you mean?" I asked. Did he want to make a truce?

"We've been fighting for the past six years. We should make a truce." He said with a hopeful look.

"Okay. We could start over," I say. "I'm Harry Potter." I say stretching my hand out to him like he did all those years before.

He kept staring at it like it bite, but eventually shook it.

"I'm Draco Malfoy." He said.


End file.
